


Unsure

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [11]
Category: 15& (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Designation Dysmorphia, F/M, M/M, Omega IM, Omega Park Jimin(15&)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: IM doesn't know what he likes yet, but he knows he likes her.





	Unsure

Changkyun laid in between Minhyuk and Kihyun, Minhyuk’s leg slung over his hip as he ran his hands through his hair. Kihyun was on his left, petting over his soft cheeks. He was glad that the two had gotten their drama together for the most part. Changkyun knew that they had been fighting over Hyunwoo, and Kihyun was really the worst about it. Changkyun wasn’t yet over how mean Kihyun had been to him, how biting his tone had been towards the younger omega. 

Changkyun had been new to the pack, and they had been thrown together so haphazardly through a reality program, he understood how upset they could be. He had expected the betas to be mean to him, but not the omegas, who he’d always assumed would be on his side. 

It hadn’t been the case. 

Back then, Kihyun had been biting, worried about his tentative hold on Hyunwoo, and afraid that the addition of an omega meant someone else vying for the wandering eyes of his alpha. 

But now, they were better, Kihyun didn’t see him as such a threat. 

It was better.

There was a knock on the door and Changkyun sighed, lifting his head to look at it. 

“Are you done nesting yet?” Hyunwoo, the pack alpha yelled through the door. 

His scent was drifting through the door, before getting wisped away by the scent neutralizer. 

“Does it smell like we’re done yet?” kihyun called out. 

“Do you know when you’ll be done?” he asked and Minhyuk rolled his eyes softly. 

“Give us ten minutes hyung,” Minhyuk yelled and he groaned but retreated from the door. “He’s so needy,” Kihyun teased and Changkyun groaned, scrunching up his face. 

“That’s gross,” He said. 

“You’re so cute,” Minhyuk said, ruffling his hair. 

“You’ll understand one day, when you get an alpha of your own, sometimes they just  _ need _ you,” Kihyun said before looking at the younger omega. 

“What kind of alpha do you like?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun shrugged. 

He’d never really thought about it. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know any other alphas, that was impossible, but he didn’t  _ know _ any other alphas except for his hyung. Hyunwoo and Hoseok never really let them talk to that many alphas, not that the two were overbearing, they were just wary about their youngest omega. 

He’d guess maybe he’d want someone like Hyunwoo hyung, but he wasn’t so sure about that. It was probably because that was the only alpha that he knew. 

He really didn’t want someone so big like Hyunwoo.

“I don’t know,” Changkyun asked, trying his hardest to really think about what he may like. 

“Or Beta, you could have a beta mate someday,” Minhyuk pointed out softer.

“What are you talking about?” He asked and Minhyuk shrugged.

“I know you and Jooheoney are really close. It’s okay if you have a beta mate,” Minhyuk said and again Changkyun thought about it. 

He loved Jooheon, and they were best friends. He knew that he was the kind of alpha that Changkyun would aspire to have, even though the man was a beta. When he thought of his ideal mate, it was someone softer, someone cuddly. He liked the idea of having an alpha that understood him the way that Jooheon understood him. But he never could think of Jooheon that way. They were soulmates, but they weren’t mates, and they never would be.

“I’m not going to mate with Jooheon,” Changkyun complained and there was another knock on the door. 

“Fine needy!” Kihyun called, getting out of the bed to open the door for the alpha, effectively ending their nesting. 

Changkyun didn’t mind, he was just glad that all three of them could love each other now.

 

Changkyun walked through the backstage area, fiddling with his fingers. He was waiting for them to continue shooting for the variety program they were on, and he didn’t feel like just sitting with the rest of the band. He want to explore. 

Someone bumped into his chest and he bounced off of them, hitting the wall before tripping and landing on his butt. 

“Oh, sorry, are you okay?” The person asked as she reached her hand out and Changkyun let out a sharp breath at the person standing over them. 

They had a strange scent, something that was in between alpha and omega. It was an interesting mix of Pine, spicy ginger, and the telltale scent of Jasmine.

“Are you going to grab my hand, or are you just going to sit there and look at me?” She asked and Changkyun just gaped some more.

He felt a hand latch onto his forearm before he was pulled up, bumping into the chest in front of his. 

“Jamie, sorry,” Changkyun apologized and she shook her head. 

“It was my fault, I never watch where I’m going, what’s an omega doing walking around by himself?” She asked and Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. 

“I just wanted to explore,” He explained with a shy laugh and she smiled, looking down at her watch. 

“We don’t start filming for another ten minutes, I can show you around,” She offered and he nodded.

 

“And then she put her fist through the bedroom door because I moved one of her plushies,” Jamie explained with a laugh and Changkyun laughed along with her. There was something so charismatic, so chaotic about her. She was like Jooheon, but more, like if Jooheon had been an alpha. 

She exuded this confidence and boisterous personality that Changkyun couldn’t seem to escape from.

“So then she presented as alpha too,” Changkyun asked and Jamie ran her hands through her blonde locks. 

“Too?” Jamie asked and Changkyun nodded. 

“Yeah, your sister is an alpha too, right?” Changkyun asked and Jamie cleared her throat. “Yeah. What about you, any crazy stories, any alphas looking for you,” She asked and Changkyun felt his heart pound in his chest.

He understood the implications of what she was asking.

“Nope,” Changkyun answered shyly and she intertwined her fingers in his. 

  
  


“Is it weird?” Changkyun asked Jooheon as he leaned his head against the betas shoulder. 

“Is what weird?” Jooheon asked, running his hands through his hair. Changkyun buried his head in the betas shirt and breathed in his hazelnut and chocolate scent. It was so sweet, on the cusp of being an omega scent, but ultimately tamed by some scent that set it firmly in the beta realm. 

It was a nice scent. 

“That I- that I like someone who’s the same designation as me?” Changkyun asked and Jooheon cleared his throat. 

“I don’t know- I mean… What can an omega do for you? What happens if you two are on the same heat schedule, how would it even work with two omegas?” Jooheon asked and Changkyun shrugged. She didn’t feel like an omega though. Even though the show ended and they’d exchanged emails because Changkyun couldn’t have a phone until they had a number one, he still couldn’t get her off of his mind. He’d thought she’d been an alpha throughout the shoot until someone on set mentioned her designation. He still didn’t believe it. 

She felt like an Alpha. 

She felt like his alpha, and what the hell would that mean for him if he couldn’t find Alphas attractive. 

“It’s not like you can date anyway. You know how restricted we are outside of the pack,” Jooheon pointed out and Changkyun nodded. 

He was right. 

It didn’t stop the fact that he had begun to like the girl, that once she’d explained to him that she felt like an alpha, he found himself justifying it, trying to find a loophole out of it, because he really liked her. 

Sometimes they’d talk about her designation, sometimes they’d talk about her hatred of her father, sometimes they’d talk about things that made Changkyun blush, and sometimes they’d just send each other sweet emails and memes, and it felt too good. 

It wasn’t that she could edge out his best friend, it was that he loved Jooheon in a different way than the way he felt about Jamie. 

“You’re right,” Changkyun said before groaning into Jooheon’s shirt. 

“I’ve got to break it off don’t I?” Changkyun asked and Jooheon nodded, running his hands through the Omegas hair. 

 

They met inside of the building and Jamie grabbed his hand, nodding towards her dressing room. 

“It’s quieter there,” She said and Changkyun couldn’t help the pounding in his chest.

He knew what he came here to do, but he didn’t want to.

They walked into the room and Changkyun walked around the space, picking up things that belonged to her. He’d tried making small talk, because he wanted to avoid what he came here to do, but it wasn’t working.

“Jamie,” He heard and she pushed him into the closet,  cramming herself into the small space with him. The door opened and Changkyun held his breath as he heard one of her co-stars look for Jamie. 

“Okay, I guess you’re not here,” The boy said before closing the door. 

“That’s the beta my father wanted me to mate with,” Jamie said and Changkyun thought about how the older beta had looked. He was tall and skinny, not exactly the right fit for someone like Jamie. 

“Alpha?” Changkyun asked as Jamie stepped closer to him. 

“You said you had something to tell me,” Jamie asked, her hands settling on his waist in the dark. 

Changkyun leaned forward, pressing his mouth into hers. She reciprocated the kiss quickly, her hands rubbing at the small of his back before slipping lower as the kiss intensified.

He could smell the jasmine in his scent intensifying, matching the Jasmine in hers. It was a strange smell, but not unwholly welcomed. 

“We have to stop, don’t we?” She asked as she pulled back and he whined in the back of his throat. 

“Hey, stop that,” She shushed him and she smiled. 

His eyes had adjusted to the light that was coming in through the slats in the door so he could see how genuine she looked. 

He hand was still rubbing small circles in the dip of his spine. 

“I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to stop liking you,” Changkyun complained and she kissed his ear. 

“It’s not the right time, right? But maybe it can be later on,” She assured him before trailing her lips back over his. 

“Can you-”

Her fingers dipped into the back of his pants and he leaned back against the wall, his eyes falling shut.

She shushed him as she kissed over his quivering lips.

Being with her, being intimate with her felt good, felt nice, and he had liked it, but it wasn’t what he’d thought it would be like.

The thought of parting with Jamie would hurt, he knew that. But not every relationship was meant to be a mating, and even though she was ‘an alpha’, she wasn’t ‘his alpha’ and that was okay. 


End file.
